Fall of Nations
Fall of Nations is a game created by Treyarch and released for PC, PS3 and the Xbox 360. It chronicles the events of various nations as they fall into turmoil and war. Nations featured Nations featured include the following: * Italian Alvonia * The Republic of Biff * Midwest Alvonia * The USB * Yacrania * Hae Da Fung * Soviet Russia * The Johto Empire * Nanbou Teikoku/Communist Republic of Asia Gameplay Players take control of invading armies of above nations, though in the case of The Republic of Biff, Yacrania, Johto Empire and Soviet Russia the players first play nation's army advancing into another nation. In the second part of the campaign, the player switches roles and invades the country they just played as. Buildings are easily destroyable and one can blast a hole in a building with RPGs or other anti-tank or high-explosive weaponry found. This system was based partially off of Battlefield Bad Company's engine. Blood and gore is also present, earning the game it's "M" title. Treyarch brings their gibbing system from World at War and vastly improved it, making new animations for the vast amount of deadly weaponry included in the game, with new bullet woulds for every gun from the MP40 to the M16A4. Campaigns Players have the choice of either invading or defending in some cases, but in others the only option is invading. Italian Alvonia The player takes control of an unnamed Artemis Global Security agent as their task force invades southern Italy. The Oberstes Korps and the Wehrmacht make an appearence and introduces the player to Banzai Chargers, used in not only Italian Alvonia but in Hae Da Fung, Nanbou Teikoku and Yacrania. The Republic of Biff If the player chooses "Invading", they will take control of Cpl. John Murphey, part of the invading force of the Tennessee Federation. If the player chooses "Defending" they will take control of Sgt. Ronald Lovell, a part of the joint New England-Federation of Pravus Ingruo Retaliation Force. This is the first time where the player will be the same nationality in both campaigns. Hae Da Fung Hae Da Fung's campaign is different in that the objectives are disorganized and friendly fire is all around. Banzai Chargers will constantly keep the player on their toes and the Imperial Army will defend everything, be it a bunker or the Imperial Palace. The Johto Empire In the Johto Empire's Defense campaign, the player is in a situation similar to that of Shock and Awe of Call of Duty 4. The player will defend without the aid of technology (due to an enemy EMP) and will have to use unorthodox methods to defend and slow the Carthage and Libyan advance. The Invasion campaign is only two missions long and ends with the player dying by a sniper. Soviet Russia The Soviet Russian campaign is very different from any other campaign. The player takes control first of a Federated Union of Slavic Republics soldier invading the central Soviet Russian mainland in Antarctica. After Day 6 of the campaign, they take control of Dmitry Zastylev, invading New Eden in America via converted oil tankers. Nanbou Teikoku/Communist Republic of Asia The first section of the Nanbou Teikoku campaign deals with the invasion of a neighboring state which ends in the player's unit killed. The second part deals with Acca Dacca's invasion of treaty violations and the player will take control of an Acca Daccan soldier on the frontlines as they move to secure the capital of Ipoh. This is the second time Banzai Chargers make an appearence and the second Japanese campaign. Yacrania Yacrania is considered the hardest campaign, even more so on Veteran. The player first takes control of a Wehrmacht soldier armed with a Gewehr 43 and a MG3 (a copy of the Russian RPD) and will begin shooting Slavorussian border patrols. This is the only part of the campaign where temperture affects gun performance, as the Wehrmacht guns (MP40s, STG-44s, Gewehr 43s) will begin to deteriorate and jam while Slavorussian guns (AKS-74s) will perform perfectly well, but have lower ammo count. he Defense campaign consists of Slavorussian advances into Wildingrad where traps such as S-mines, flamethrowers and Banzai Chargers hold up the player. Category:Games Category:Future Ideas Category:Real Ideas